Cute
by ExoticEnvy
Summary: It’s stupid to describe a person as cute. Cute is a word used to describe a puppy or shoes. So why is it that I blush when you say it? KakaSaku oneshot


A/N: Okay y'all, another KakaSaku idea that's been going through my head. The idea for this story most likely came from elsewhere also, but of course I wouldn't remember. I'll probably rewrite this in the near future, since I only typed it out so that I wouldn't forget (I also need to think of a more creative title), but for now I'll just keep it at this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (Yeah, I bet that comes as a shock to all y'all)

* * *

Cute

"I hate the word 'cute'," Sakura mumbled as she threw punches at her teacher.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned, keeping his exposed eye on the orange book in his left hand and blocking her punches with his right. She was obviously distracted, so he didn't worry too much about getting hurt.

She continued punching and kicking, although her focus was elsewhere. Sparring with Kakashi had become a daily exercise for her and she usually enjoyed these alone times with her sensei, but she found it hard to concentrate with other things on her mind.

Earlier that morning, she had been walking along the Konoha streets with Ino. It had been a while since the two friends had spent any time alone together, so Sakura had decided a short, quiet walk would give them a little time to catch up.

As they made their way toward the flower shop, a young man stopped them. "Ino, you look gorgeous this morning!"

The attractive, blonde kunoichi thanked the man and smiled casually at him as if she had heard the same thing a billion times before.

His attention turned to Sakura and he smiled at her, "Sakura, you look as cute as ever."

She gave him a half smile knowing that he probably just said that so she wouldn't feel left out. "Thanks," she said with a little disappointment in her tone that went unnoticed by the other two.

The man nodded and continued on his way.

The two girls walked inside the flower shop. Sakura watched as Ino watered the plants giving no thought to the compliment she had just received. Her blonde, silky hair sparkled with the sunlight and she moved gracefully among the flowers.

Sakura sighed as she thought about how much more attractive her friend was than her. Her perfect, blue eyes and full lips never went unnoticed by the men of Konoha. She was also more developed in certain areas of her body.

Ino had been referred to as beautiful, hot, gorgeous and sexy numerous times, while Sakura was only referred to as cute, such a boring adjective. _They could at least be more creative_, she thought. She had pretended to pay no mind to these comments, but she secretly wished that the words used to describe Ino would also be used to describe her.

Sakura tripped over a tree root that had made its way above the soil and she fell clumsily to the ground.

Kakashi sighed, "Pay attention, Sakura."

She got up and brushed the dirt off her skirt, "Sorry Kakashi-sensei." At that, they continued sparring.

"So what were you mumbling about the word 'cute'?" Kakashi inquired, his eyes still on the book in front of his face.

"It's stupid to describe a person as cute. Cute is a word used to describe a puppy or shoes. You only call a person cute when you have nothing else to say or if that person isn't exactly beautiful, but you lie and say they're cute so as not to hurt their feelings. I wish people would tell me I was gorgeous, or sexy, like they do Ino, but not cute, anything but cute."

"Oh?" Kakashi replied, not paying too much attention to the words of his student.

Sakura suddenly stopped her random punches and kicks and lowered the book in Kakashi's hand so that his attention was on her. "What word would you use to describe me, Kakashi-sensei?"

He closed the book and tucked it into his vest pocket and leaned down so that his face was only inches away from hers. "I think you're cute," he whispered.

Sakura's eyes widened as her cheeks turned crimson. "What the hell?" she mumbled as she turned away.

Kakashi laughed as he watched his confused student's face turn at least 10 shades of red. "Why are you blushing? I thought you hated when people said you were cute?"

"I do!" she shouted, now a little annoyed at her teacher's amusement. "It's just that when you say it, it feels…I don't know, different." She avoided his eyes, ashamed of her childish behavior.

She could see the smile form under his mask. "You're especially cute when you blush."

Her face grew redder with each word he said. "I usually get annoyed when other men say it, but with you, I can't help but blush."

Her eyes widened as he raised his fingers to his face and slowly pulled down his mask. He leaned down so that his face was once again only inches away from hers.

"In that case, I'll say it ever day."

"Kakashi-se…"

Her words were cut off as his lips met hers in a soft kiss, causing the crimson shade to return to her cheeks.

He pulled away to look into her innocent, jade eyes and smiled. "You're cute, and I'm not just saying that because I have nothing else to say."

She tried to hide her embarrassment and raised an eyebrow, "You really do enjoy making me feel uncomfortable, don't you?" She let out a soft laugh at his confused expression as her lips approached his as to taste them once more.

* * *

A/N: Okay, it may sound crappy now, but I'll make it better when I'm not in such a lazy mood. For now, I'd really appreciate if y'all would tell me what you think:D Thanks for reading! 


End file.
